Heather Danielson
|history= Born to loving parents in the midwest, Heather was destined for stardom at an early age. When she was eight years old, her mother took her to try out for a local TV commercial and she got the part. Her innocent charm got the attention of other filmmakers, and a year later, she was in a supporting movie role where she played the daughter of an action hero who was kidnapped. It didn't take long for school to become private tutors, and her parents to be her agents and supporters. By her teen years, she started turning from a girl into a beautiful young woman, and took self defense courses since she would be dealing with fans and paperazzi here and there, and she worked out because she enjoyed it. So she started getting roles that showcased her budding adulthood, and soon began modeling in bathing suits in magazines like Seventeen. At the age of 20, she managed to make the supermodel big time, at least when it comes to Bathing suits. She was on the cover of the Sports Illustrated Swimsuit Edition. Why was she on the cover? Well, that's another story. She was hanging out at her hotel with her parents waiting for the following day's shoot, and she was bored. So she decided to go out across the street to get a cup of coffee. Little did she know, SHIELD was in hot pursuit of a criminal smuggling some sort of super soldier experimental drugs. Seven vials with different concoctions deisnged to produce different effects in the body were in a box on the passenger seat of his car. While trying to evade SHIELD, he managed to crash the car, right on the street in front of Heather. She was almost run down, but when the car wiped out, before SHIELD could arrive, she was already there trying to get the guy out of the car. The fumes, combined with the fact that the vials had broken, and a liquid mixture of random amounts of all seven vials were introduced to her when she cut her finger on the broken glass while trying to reach the driver. SHIELD arrived and moved her away while they took the man into custody, but she had no idea what had really happened to her. She no longer wanted coffee though, she wanted a steak. That night, she had a huge meal and the next day one of the criminals who the vials were meant for, came after her thinking that she had taken one or more of them. They had no idea that they were all broken and gone. Walking onto the shoot, the man pointed a gun at Heather and demanded that she tell her where the vials were. When she told him, in her totally freaked out terror, that she had no idea what he was talking about, the man just shot her and walked away. The bullet ruptured her heart, and Heather went down like a rag doll. But that lasted only about thirty seconds. She opened her eyes, breathed again, and sat up as she -felt- the wound closing. Of course, this was all on film, and she was angry now. She got up and chased after the guy, tackling him with a strength she was unaware she possessed. Her muscles had grown to compensate for the way her body now worked, and she was super strong as well as having the ability to heal. After that, she finished the shoot, but she made the cover due to the fame of that incident. Moving on though, her parents told her that if she had these abilities, she needed to figure out what to do with them. So she asked around, and found a trainer in Krav Maga who taught her how to fight and fight -well-. He also had worked for a company that provided personal security for celbrities and dignitaries, and they were excited to hire her when she spoke to them and they discovered that she had just recently turned 21. Eye Candy Security would be a job she was awesome at. To date in the last year, she has been shot seven times in the chest, just taking bullets meant for her clients. It hurts every time, but she's starting to get used to that. Now she wondered if she can be more than just a bodyguard... she idolized the strong superheroines as a child, and really wanted to be one. So she got a costume to wear... or rather a whole plethora of outfits she -could- wear, and is going to try to make her own grand entrance into the superheroine scene. }} Category:OC Category:Hero Category:Registered-Real-Name Category:Character